


À l’orée du monde

by TexasDreamer01



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexasDreamer01/pseuds/TexasDreamer01
Summary: That knife-edge of eras' borders cuts deeply.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitashvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitashvi/gifts).



> [Original post](http://texasdreamer01.tumblr.com/post/149980437545/random-yu-gi-oh-ship-meme).
> 
> Prompt: Write a goodbye scene! - Scandalshipping (Priest Seto x Atemu)

It was the eve of… of. Of the end of the world, Set supposed. Or the beginning of it. He caught the gaze of his pharaoh (his _predecessor_ , the traitorous thoughts in his mind whispered; a chilly ooze curled around his innards, again, at the realization), exchanging weak smiles that reassured neither of them.

No matter how much he railed against the proceedings, he knew it was the only chance that had the slightest potential of winning. The demon was too powerful, its puppet too mad with grief from a sin that should have never been committed to voice any solitary opinion, anymore. He hated it.

Finally, Pharaoh stood, finished with his last ablutions. He matched the stride of the man, meeting somewhere not quite in the middle, wrapping his not-lover in a tight hold. It wasn’t enough, it couldn’t be enough, not when it couldn’t protect his brightest light from the Shadows. They spared a moment to rest against each other, foreheads sticking messily from the slick that was holy oils and battle-sweat. Set let a smirk curl the edge of his lips at the sensation, knowing it was an irony the gods could allow him to enjoy (he didn’t believe his own reign would hold a single moment of contentment, not when the world was so intent on toppling and leaving him the pieces to reassemble).

His lord ghosted a smile back, tilting his head up in askance. It was such a simple wish – one that he could give a blessedly simple answer to. Their lips shared salt between them, a bitterness that acted as a snide barrier even as they gave one last effort to taste what the other truly was.

There wasn’t any time, never nearly enough but especially now, so they parted with a final, almost chaste press of lips and heaving chests. By now there was hardly an unsmudged line of kohl lining their eyes, worn away as it was by a weary campaign against the encroaching evil.

“My Atem,” Set rasped, slipping out of the Pharaoh’s grasp enough to bow deeply, “Die honourably. May- may you be denied entrance to the Field of Reeds.”

A solemn nod received his benediction, and the worn linen sandals was the last clear image the priest saw before his world ended.


End file.
